


Color Me Crimson

by Takujaepls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood Magic, Dark, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takujaepls/pseuds/Takujaepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has always been too focused on taking care of others, especially Baekhyun. He would do anything to keep him safe.<br/>Tonight, he'll have to do everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So my first attempt at dark smut I guess? Haha  
> This will be a two part mini story.

Chanyeol hated parties. He didn't like being surrounded by intoxicated people either hitting on him or throwing up on him. Sometimes both. It was impossible to have a decent discussion with anyone unless that discussion involved them shoving their tongue down your throat. In his opinion parties were a waste of time.

Baekhyun was the complete opposite which is why he found himself in the middle of some strangers house, holding a Styrofoam cup of pop as the nights designated driver. It hadn't been hard for Baekhyun to guilt him into coming. His boyfriend had just broken up with him and Chanyeol had hated seeing him so down. When Baekhyun had asked him to come to the party with him he had initially objected but then Baekhyun pulled the puppy dog face and before Chanyeol knew what was happening they were in the car and on their way.

He sighed, scanning the room for the mop of dirty blonde hair that belonged to his best friend. As tall as he was it was easy to scout the room but Baekhyun was obviously not here. He was probably off making out with a random guy as was Baekhyun's usual post-break up ritual. Chanyeol had stopped pestering him about it. Baekhyun only ever sighed and explained it was how he got his ex's out of his head. Chanyeol had come to accept it. He didn't agree, but he knew Baekhyun and him were different and as long as Baekhyun kept himself safe he didn't care what he did.

He looked down, lazily twirling the contents of his cup around with his wrist to pass the time. The stereo was playing some European techno song he'd never heard before. He didn't like techno much. He preferred ballads but you didn't often find those playing at parties. He could play on his phone but he was more worried about it being dropped into someone's drink or knocked out of his hand and broken than being bored. He'd already lost two phones to inconsiderate party goers before and he had  _just_ finished paying this one off. He was not going to risk that again.

Someone's arm slid to his side as a body took the space next to him by the wall. He looked up, frowning as he met the eyes of someone who was obviously trashed. His hair was sticking up awkwardly and he had smears of lipstick on his neck.

"Hey there. What's a pretty boy like you doing by yourself?" He grimaced at the pickup line, one he'd heard a thousand times already. He'd learned the best way to deal with these situations was to lie.

"Waiting for my boyfriend. He'll be here as soon as his wrestling match is over." He gave his best innocent smile, watching as the boy frowned for a moment before grinning again.

"So you got some time then, right? Wanna get out of here for a little  _fun_?" Jeeze, he really wasn't getting the hint.

"No thanks, I'd rather just wait for my boyfriend. Thanks anyways." 

The guy slid closer, leaning into his neck as he slurred into his ear. 

"C'mon, just loosen up and have some fun."

Chanyeol was about to snap at him and tell him there was no way anything involving his beer breath and stupid personality could  _possibly_ be fun when someone pulled the guy off of him. He looked up, expecting to see Baekhyun but instead he saw some guy he'd never met.

He was short, shorter than Baekhyun by the looks of it and that was saying something. By first appearance he didn't even look old enough to be out of high school, let alone be at a college party. His messy black hair was styled up, looking sophisticated and simple at the same time. He had wide, dark eyes that were a sharp contrast to his soft face. His lips stood out vividly against his cream colored skin. Chanyeol looked at him in shock for a second before he spoke, turning to Chanyeol with concerned eyes.

"Everything okay, babe? Sorry, the match ran late." He threw his arm around Chanyeol's shoulder, smiling at him so sincerely that even Chanyeol was floored for a moment. He blinked, looking back at him before plastering a grin on his own face. This guy was giving him an out and he was definitely gonna take him up on it.

"It's okay. You were probably kicking too much ass to realize what time it was." The hammered guy scoffed, rolling his eyes at the mystery guy. It was more like his eyes rolled back into his head but he was too drunk to notice how ridiculous he looked.

"You? A wrestler? Bullshit." He got up right in the guys face, staring down at him. He was a good couple inches taller but the mystery guy showed no signs of being intimidated.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He glared back at the guy, managing a darker expression than Chanyeol would have thought him capable of. He barely held back a shiver himself. The guy hesitated, seeing the challenge in his eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever. You're boyfriend's a prude anyways." He stumbled away, lost in the crowd soon enough. Chanyeol sighed and shrugged out from under the guys arm, turning to him with a smile. The boy once again looked delicate and small, his eyes now soft and warm once again. Chanyeol wondered how he managed to look so fierce before.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get rid of him." The boy smiled at him, lips pulled beautifully against his face.

"No problem. Always happy to help a damsel in distress." 

Chanyeol scoffed, pulling himself up to his full height as he looked down at him.

"I am NO damsel in distress, thank you very much. I just prefer to try talking things out before resorting to violence when possible." The mystery guy laughed melodically, looking up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. He had  _really_ nice eyelashes.

"Whatever you say. Either way I saved you this time. Would you have a drink with me to repay me or are you actually waiting for a boyfriend from the wrestling team?"

"Uh, no to the second part," Chanyeol chuckled. "I just thought it would scare the guy off. Didn't work like I'd thought. He's either really stupid or really brave."

"Really stupid. Definitely stupid." Chanyeol laughed, grinning down at the boy before he spoke again. "So what about the first part? Will you have a drink with me?" Chanyeol sighed, looking down at his cup of pop.

"I can't. I'm the DD for my friend tonight." The boy's face fell, a fleeting moment of disappointment on his face before he smiled again.

"Well, it's good you're being responsible. What about just a talk? You're the most interesting person I've met here tonight. It would be rude to deprive me of your conversational skills after I saved you from such a villainous man."

Chanyeol barked out a laugh, mouth wide as he fought to speak.

"Again, I'm not a damsel but yeah, sure. You seem pretty interesting yourself." The boy grinned, eyes lighting up when Chanyeol accepted his offer. He smiled shyly at him, sipping from his cup awkwardly. It was a change from his earlier confidence. Chanyeol thought it was kind of adorable. This boy was kind of adorable all together.

"When I was upstairs I saw they had a balcony. Wanna go there? It'll be quieter and that way I won't have to worry about other guys stealing your attention constantly." He grinned playfully at Chanyeol, waiting for his response.

"First off I can't help it that guys hit on me and secondly  _yes please_ , take me away from them." Chanyeol grinned at the guy, noticing a spark in his eyes as he nodded. 

He followed him through the house, squeezing their way through the crowds of people and up the stairs. The guy pointed to the end of the hall where a set of glass doors stood. He followed him out, instantly inhaling the fresh air. The house had smelt like cigarette smoke and sex so this was a very welcome change. 

The mystery guy leaned against the railing, arms holding on as he looked up at the stars. Chanyeol couldn't help but notice that how beautiful he looked. His pale skin under the moonlight looked so soft and smooth Chanyeol had the urge to reach out and touch it to see if it felt as good as he imagined. He shook his head, leaning against the railing a couple feet away as he fought to reclaim his thoughts.

"So," Chanyeol cleared his throat, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt he did. "You never told me your name." The boy looked over, smirking at him.

"You never asked. It's Kyungsoo though." Chanyeol nodded, realizing Kyungsoo was staring at him expectantly.

"Oh! Yeah, my name's Chanyeol."

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol." He reached forward, holding one of his hands out to Chanyeol. He took it, noting how soft his skin felt compared to Chanyeol's rough hand. He worked part time in an auto shop so his body was a bit worse for wear. He felt self conscious, pulling his hand away from Kyungsoo's quickly. He rubbed at the back of his head, looking down at the front lawn as Kyungsoo chuckled.

"So did you get dragged here as DD? You don't seem like the party type."

"I'm not really," Chanyeol admitted. "I only came as DD for my friend because his boyfriend just broke up with him and he looked so depressed I couldn't stand it. So I let him drag me here." Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the street.

"So you're the type that cares a lot for his friends. I see." Chanyeol blushed, choosing not to respond. Kyungsoo turned to look at him, eyes studying and he squirmed uncomfortably under the weight of them.

"I guess, but lots of people are," Chanyeol said, trying to change the topic. He didn't like talking about himself.

"What's your friends name?" Chanyeol looked up, blinking at Kyungsoo.

"Why?" He shrugged, jumping up to sit on the railing as he stared at Chanyeol.

"Maybe I know him."

"I doubt it," Chanyeol replied. Kyungsoo looked down at him, eyes intense and suddenly he couldn't remember what he was saying before. He swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from those staring back at him. 

"What's your friends name?" 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol answered immediately. Kyungsoo smiled, nodding as he closed his eyes. Chanyeol blinked, shaking his head he looked down at his drink. Had he somehow had alcohol? He had poured all his drinks himself so he didn't see how that could have happened. Kyungsoo cleared his throat and Chanyeol glanced up, captivated by those eyes once again. 

"You care about him a lot, don't you?"

"Of course," Chanyeol breathed. "He's my best friend. He's like a little brother to me. He's closer than my family." Chanyeol had no idea why he was saying all this. He couldn't stop the words before they left his mouth. Kyungsoo smirked, tilting his head down at Chanyeol.

"Would you say you'd do anything for him?"

"Yes, of course I would." Chanyeol looked down and frowned, trying to shake the sudden fuzzy feeling away from his head. "Why are you asking?" 

He looked up at Kyungsoo and jumped back when he saw he was no longer sitting on the railing but standing directly in front of him. 

 "I just wanna know about you is all. I'm just curious, is Baekhyun a blonde, about my height, thin?" Chanyeol frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," Kyungsoo sighed. "It's just that I saw a boy like that being dragged into a bedroom when we came up here. He looked out of it." 

Chanyeol froze, looking at Kyungsoo in shock. 

"What? Where? Which bedroom? Show me!" Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo's arm, dragging him back down into the hallway.

Kyungsoo didn't fight him, trailing after Chanyeol with a smirk on his face. Chanyeol couldn't understand how he could be smiling right now. If what he said was true his best friend was probably being taken advantage of. Even if Kyungsoo didn't know him, how could he find that funny? 

"Okay, where?" Chanyeol stopped in the middle of the unusually empty hallway, nodding towards the doors. Kyungsoo tilted his head, chewing his lip before he pointed to a door off near the end. 

Chanyeol wasted no time bursting through the door, face fixed in a snarl as his head whipped around the room. The bed was empty. Chanyeol frowned, checking the closet and the attached bathroom before returning to the main room empty handed. Kyungsoo stood by the door, arms crossed and smirking. 

"Are you sure this is where you saw them go?" Kyungsoo nodded, walking forward to meet him in the middle of the room. 

"Definitely saw them in here. I wonder..." He trailed off, looking away as he bit his lip. 

"What? What is it?" Chanyeol grabbed his shoulders, shaking them to regain Kyungsoo's attention.

Kyungsoo's head whipped back, staring Chanyeol straight in the eyes. The moment their eyes locked Chanyeol froze, staring back at him in a daze. Kyungsoo grinned, titling his head to the side as he studied Chanyeol's face 

"What would you do to protect him?" Chanyeol didn't even hesitate.

"Anything." He wanted to look away, to see anything other than those eyes staring at him. Hadn't Kyungsoo's eyes been brown before? They looked black now. Must be the lighting, he reasoned.

"Is that so? Are you sure about that?" Kyungsoo licked his lips, stepping closer to Chanyeol as his eyes blatantly crawled over Chanyeol's body. He felt the urge to squirm but his body wouldn't respond. He couldn't move at all. Kyungsoo was looking into his eyes again, a trace of annoyance on his face. 

"I asked you a question Chanyeol. What would you do to protect Baekhyun?"

"Anything," Chanyeol repeated. His breath was coming out quickly, pulse speeding up. He didn't know what was going on. He was not only scared for Baekhyun but himself. Something in Kyungsoo's eyes was scaring him. He wanted to run away but his limbs wouldn't respond.

"No, you won't be able to move until after I ask you my question." Chanyeol blinked at Kyungsoo , freaked out beyond belief. Had he just read Chanyeol's mind? He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Have you not figured this out yet? You can't move because I'm not letting you. I'm the one holding you here, for the moment, that is." Chanyeol stared at him in shock, trying to understand the situation. He must have drugged Chanyeol when he wasn't looking.

"Really? Drugs? You seemed intelligent before. That's partially why I chose you."

"I don't understand," Chanyeol stammered. "What's going on? What does this have to do with Baekhyun?" 

Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head as he looked back at Chanyeol. If his eyes had been sort of black before now they were full blown, eerily reflective as he stared at Chanyeol.

"Come on, work that brain of yours. What do you think is happening?"

How the fuck should he know? He'd never encountered anything as terrifying or bizarre in his life. Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head as if he was disappointed.

"I  _am_ disappointed. I thought you'd be more fun than this." Kyungsoo pouted, looking at the door as it slammed shut. For a moment Chanyeol hoped someone had come in to stop the scene until Kyungsoo chuckled again.

"Nope, just me. I guess I'll have to explain this to you since you can't seem to figure it out." 

He smirked as he approached Chanyeol, leaning in to sniff along his jaw. Chanyeol shuddered, unable to move away. He was so confused. Kyungsoo had seemed so nice before. What was up with this 180?

"It's easier to pick people if I act nice," Kyungsoo murmured against his neck, breath hot again his skin. Chanyeol's pulse sped up, fear finally setting in. What the hell was going on? Kyungsoo pulled back, watching him with dark eyes.

"I'm getting kind of sick is answering all your silent questions. If you want answers ask me directly." Chanyeol's mouth felt dry as he swallowed, eyes looking anywhere but at Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun's not actually in danger, is he?" Kyungsoo snorted, glancing at Chanyeol like he was an idiot.

"Not at the moment, no. It was a lie. Still, it's interesting. At this point most people freak out and beg me to stop or ask for their freedom, yet here you are still asking about your friend. Promising." He tried not to be visibly repulsed at the expectant look on Kyungsoo's face but even he knew it showed. 

"If Baekhyun is okay than what the hell is going on here? What do you want? Why can't I move?" Kyungsoo chuckled, leaning in to mouth at his jaw. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to move even the slightest bit.

"It won't work," Kyungsoo murmured against him. "Until I give you my offer you'll be stuck like that. I guess nows as good a time as any, though." Kyungsoo sighed, pulled away as he wiped a thumb across his lips to remove the wetness there. 

"What offer? What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me carefully. Right now your friend is fine. He's downstairs, happily getting to third base. However, if you turn down my proposition he will not be okay for much longer."

Kyungsoo paused, letting his words sink in. So Baekhyun wasn't in danger now but if he turned down this guy he would be?

"Precisely. You finally got one right. Good job. I won't get into the full story seeing as you humans never understand anyways. I guess you could call me a demon. I'm not, but that's probably the least confusing thing for you. You can't move because I've marked you. Once you either accept or refuse my offer your movement will return."

"Wait, you're telling me you're not human? This is bullshit."

Kyungsoo smirked, eyes narrowing as he nodded at Chanyeol. Chanyeol's arms were moving again but not of his own volition. His hands reached down, tugging open the top buttons of his shirt to reveal the top of his chest. His hands stayed there, fingers on the next button.

"Need I do more?" 

Chanyeol couldn't believe this was real but there was no other explanation. He hadn't had any alcohol or drugs, he'd poured his own drinks to assure that. 

"Okay, so you're something not human. What do you want with me?"

"That," Kyungsoo began, coming up to stand in front of Chanyeol again, "is where my offer comes in. Maybe it's not so much an offer as an agreement. The deal is that you let me do what  _I_ want with you. In exchange I promise not to tear Baekhyun's pretty little head off."

"What? You must be kidding? Why should I trust you anyway?"

"I can't force you to trust me. If it helps, my species rule is exactly this. We can't force others to do our bidding unless they agree to terms ahead of time. So in this case you do what I want and in return I don't kill your friend. If you said no, I would have no actual way of forcing you to do anything. I'd kill your friend, of course, but you'd be safe. That's why boy's like you are so easy. So selfless, so  _willing_."

Chanyeol couldn't suppress his fearful shudder as he looked at the boy a couple minutes ago he'd thought was beautiful and sweet. Kyungsoo chuckled and Chanyeol growled. He was pissed off. This wasn't fair. He could apparently read Chanyeol's mind but he was expected to take Kyungsoo at his word. 

"I understand it might be hard to trust me but what choice do you have? If I'm lying than I obviously could kill both you and your friend right here. Or I could make him watch as I kill you, slow and painful until he's begging to take your place."

"No," Chanyeol shouted. "Leave him out of this!" Kyungsoo grinned victoriously.

"So is that a yes?"

Chanyeol sighed, staring at the wall to the side of Kyungsoo. He couldn't at this point deny this kid had some type of power. He was definitely keeping Chanyeol from being able to move. It obviously wouldn't be that hard for him to get to Baekhyun.

"If I say no you'll kill my friend but not me?"

"Yes. I can't touch you if you say no."

"And if I say yes, Baekhyun is safe?"

"Yes."

Chanyeol bit his lip, trying to figure some other way out of this. He'd never been big into the fantasy or horror genres so he had no idea what to do in this situation. All he knew was only one situation kept Baekhyun safe.

"Okay. I'll do it." Kyungsoo moved to him, pulling Chanyeol's face into his hands.

"Do you agree to give yourself to me, let me have whatever I want under the condition your friend is safe?" His eyes seemed to bore through Chanyeol's, straight inside of himself. Chanyeol swallowed, nodding. 

"I need you to verbally confirm." 

"Uh, yes. You can have what you want, just leave Baekhyun alone." Kyungsoo grinned, pushing Chanyeol back onto the bed. He hadn't even thought the bed was close to them. In fact, he was positive the bed had been on the other side of the room.

Kyungsoo was on top of him instantly, leaning down to kiss at his neck. Chanyeol held his breath, gasping in surprise when he felt a sharp pain. Kyungsoo pulled back, licking the blood off his lips.

"What are you doing," Chanyeol gasped. He wanted to reach up to hold his neck but he still couldn't move. 

"Making it official." Kyungsoo reached down, ripping Chanyeol's shirt open. His hands trailed along the smooth skin, fingernails dragging lightly. He grinned, reaching over to drag a finger across the wound on Chanyeol's neck.

He winced, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo dragged a finger across his chest. He could feel the warmth of his own blood against his skin as Kyungsoo dragged it across him. He went back to the wound and Chanyeol bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain. Whatever Kyungsoo did must have been deeper than he'd thought.

Kyungsoo continued drawing on his chest with his blood and Chanyeol had to swallow back the bile rising in his throat. He kept reminding himself that it was this or Baekhyun being hurt. This or Baekhyun being hurt. 

"You're much more pliant in the end than I'd assumed," Kyungsoo commented idly. "I'm almost done my mark and you haven't even tried to stop me once."

"Just hurry up and finish it. I just want this to be over." 

Kyungsoo burst out laughing and Chanyeol peeked up, staring as the boy above him grinned wickedly.

"Oh Chanyeol, this is just like us signing the contract. We haven't even begun yet."


	2. You Little Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo gets what he wants.  
> Forgive me; I again wrote drunk. #sorrynotsorry?

Chanyeol kept his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't wanna look up and see Kyungsoo above him, smearing his own blood across him like some sick finger painting. He still couldn't believe this was even happening. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe this was just some horrible dream brought on by eating too much junk food before bed.

"By your definition, it would be a nightmare, would it not?" 

Kyungsoo's voice was light and amused, taunting him. He didn't respond, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. Dream or nightmare or whatever it was he wished it would just be over. There was a sigh above him. Kyungsoo's fingers left him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He peeked through his eyelids, looking at Kyungsoo cautiously. 

He was kneeling on either side of Chanyeol's thighs, looking down at him with an expression he couldn't read but terrified him none the less. Chanyeol swallowed, shrinking back into the bed.

"Is it- Is it done?"

Kyungsoo smirked down at him, tilting his head. Despite the fear coursing through his veins, Chanyeol couldn't help but notice how different Kyungsoo looked from earlier. When he'd first come up to Chanyeol he'd looked so small and sweet. He'd reminded Chanyeol of an owl, wide eyes and sharp eyebrows. Now he looked like a predator and Chanyeol was the prey. 

"Now we begin." Kyungsoo brought his thumb to his mouth, biting into the skin quickly. He held it over Chanyeol's chest, squeezing until a drop of blood formed. Chanyeol watched it drop, falling onto his chest.

The moment it touched his skin he gasped, arching off the bed. His eyes rolled back into his head as he hissed, pain shooting through his chest. His skin burned where Kyungsoo's blood had fallen. He closed his eyes, biting into his lip as the burning traveled across his chest. 

His hands shot out instinctively to his chest but then fingers were gripping his wrists, pinning his arms above him. The burning feeling intensified to the point Chanyeol was sure he would actually smell sizzling skin. There was a bitter taste in his mouth and Chanyeol realized he'd bit through his skin, blood trickling into his mouth. It helped distract him momentarily and he bit down harder, wincing but anything was better that the fire in his chest.

He was panting, straining to bring air to his strangled lungs. Gradually the pain lessened, turning to a tingling feeling. It spread past his chest and through his body. Soon he could feel it everywhere, his whole body alive with the prickling sensation. He automatically relaxed, releasing his lip as he sighed. His limbs felt heavy, his mind fuzzy as his eyes slowly opened. 

Kyungsoo smirked above him, eyes crawling hungrily over him. He let go of Chanyeol's wrists, dragging his hands down across Chanyeol's arms to his chest. It sent shivers through him and Kyungsoo grinned victoriously.

"That's better, isn't it?" His fingers trailed over Chanyeol's bare chest, pausing to circle Chanyeol's nipple. He gasped involuntarily, pulse speeding up. He tried to jerk away but his limbs weren't responding. 

"What did you do?" He struggled to get up, body unresponding. Chanyeol panicked, sucking in a breath to scream for help but couldn't form the words. He only managed a feeble whimper. Kyungsoo shook his head, looking at Chanyeol like he was a child who needed something explained.

"You made a deal with me. There's no going back now unless I call it off. Is that what you want? Bear in mind, Baekhyun will be the one to suffer if you do."

He looked up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, scared beyond belief. He swallowed hesitantly, pushing back his fear. He had to do this for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo leered at him, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"Okay," Chanyeol murmured, looking at the wall. "Just... don't hurt Baekhyun. I'll do what you want."

He cringed when Kyungsoo leaned down, pressing their bodies together as he nosed at Chanyeol's jaw, kissing softly. He felt something hard against his thigh and looked down, startling when he realized it was Kyungsoo's erection. 

"That's a good boy," Kyungsoo purred. "Just relax. Let go and you'll enjoy it; you'll see."

He flicked his tongue across Chanyeol's neck, dragging it across his skin as he tasted the boy. Chanyeol shuddered, every instinct urging him to flee but unable to make his body move. 

Kyungsoo's hands trailed down his body as he mouthed at Chanyeol's neck, resting on his hips. He gripped them firmly, pushing his hips down into him. Chanyeol groaned automatically, blood flowing to his cock at the sensation. 

"What-," he broke off as Kyungsoo pushed their pelvises together again, making him moan. His hands flew to Kyungsoo's hips, pulling him tighter. He couldn't pull his hands away, confused to why they'd even touched Kyungsoo in the first place.

"I told you you'd like it," Kyungsoo whispered into his ear, grinding his hips down again. "Don't fight it; just let yourself go."

"But how?" He groaned into Kyungsoo's shoulder, fighting to control himself. His hips were moving against Kyungsoo's involuntarily, grinding his now prominent erection into him. This was so weird. He hadn't been able to move at all and now he couldn't stop, body moving on autopilot. Kyungsoo pulled back, placing his hands on either side of Chanyeol's head as he licked his lips.

"We made a deal. Your body is mine for the night. Obviously I'd rather have you complacent. Your body is gonna react automatically to me despite how hard you try to resist."

As if to make his point, he leaned down, kissing Chanyeol's nipple softly. Chanyeol gasped, hips pushing up into Kyungsoo as his lips closed around his nipple. He sucked softly, tongue grazing against his nub as he rocked his hips into Chanyeol.

"Fuck, why can't I stop?" Chanyeol groaned again, moving his hips in time with Kyungsoo's. His mind was screaming at him to stop, to fight back but his body ignored his cries.

"Because tonight your body's  _mine_ ," Kyungsoo growled, thrusting into him roughly. He bit down on Chanyeol's nipple, tugging hard with his teeth. He hummed in appreciation when Chanyeol's back arched, pushing back into him. 

"Stop, please." Chanyeol's protests fell on deaf ears as Kyungsoo reached a hand down, palming Chanyeol's erection roughly. He gasped, eyes fluttering shut. Whatever Kyungsoo had done to him had his body on high alert, every touch too much. He was painfully hard in his jeans, his erection straining against the material.

Kyungsoo licked and sucked Chanyeol's chest, making his way up to his mouth. His lips crushed themselves against Chanyeol's, his tongue snaking it's way into his mouth. The kiss was coppery, a mixture of the blood from Chanyeol's mouth and chest. Kyungsoo groaned, pushing his tongue deeper into Chanyeol's mouth. His hand left Chanyeol's cock and he was embarrassed to let out a frustrated whine, Kyungsoo chuckling against his lips. 

The hand previously on his cock threaded itself into his hair, pulling his head to the side harshly as he moaned into Kyungsoo's mouth, hands scratching down his back. Every part of his brain screamed for him to stop but he couldn't. His body was no longer under his own control. Kyungsoo pulled back onto his knees, fingers trailing across the skin above Chanyeol's waistband. 

"Shall we see what's under here?" His fingers ghosted across Chanyeol's erection, making him buck up into Kyungsoo with a groan.

"Don't touch me there,"Chanyeol breathed, body betraying his words. He cursed mentally as his erection twitched beneath Kyungsoo's fingers, leaking against his jeans. Kyungsoo tilted his head, watching Chanyeol curiously.

"Hmmm, you've got a strong will, that's true. That makes it all the more fun to break." Kyungsoo pulled away, leaning back by Chanyeol's feet. "Sit up."

Chanyeol's body moved automatically, sitting up as it waited for another command. He scowled at Kyungsoo, breath hitching when Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed. He looked downright terrifying, exuding more power than Chanyeol would have thought his tiny frame capable of.

"Unbutton your pants," he growled, watching as Chanyeol's hands shot to his waist. "Slowly," he added, licking his lips as Chanyeol's fingers began to slowly pop open the top button.

Chanyeol pulled his zipper down, breath hitching as his fingers brushed against his cock. Kyungsoo groaned, hand moving down to palm himself through his pants. 

"Take them off. Keep going slowly unless I say otherwise."

Chanyeol swallowed, hands slipping into the waist of his jeans to pull them down his hips. He shut his eyes tightly as he pulled the jeans down over his boxers. He didn't need to see to know how Kyungsoo was looking at him. He might have (sort of) agreed to this but that didn't mean he was remotely okay with it.

The bed moved beneath him and suddenly there was a hand in his hair, jerking his head down. His eyes shot open, staring up at Kyungsoo fearfully. He pulled Chanyeol down, glaring at him maliciously. 

"Did I tell you to close your eyes?" Chanyeol blinked, cringing when Kyungsoo tightened the grip in his hair. "Answer me."

"No," Chanyeol gasped. He blinked back tears as Kyungsoo tugged his head back harshly, shoving him back into the bed. He crawled on top of Chanyeol, holding his hands above his head.

"Do exactly as I tell you and nothing else," Kyungsoo snarled, pinning Chanyeol beneath his gaze. Chanyeol  _swore_ he saw his eyes flash red but it was over so quick he couldn't be sure. 

"O-Okay," he stuttered, terrified to look away and trigger Kyungsoo's wrath once again. Kyungsoo smirked, looking down at him deviously. 

"I think you need to be taught a lesson in obedience. Open your mouth."

Chanyeol's lips parted quickly, unable to speak as he waited. He watched with fearful eyes as Kyungsoo pulled back. He stepped off the bed, smirking as he undid his pants. He made no effort to go slow, pulling everything off in one shot.

Chanyeol's heart sped up at the sight of Kyungsoo's erection. It made the situation completely real as Kyungsoo crawled back onto the bed, straddling his chest. He looked down, eyes widening as he took in the angry red tip leaking against his chest.

Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around it, slowly working it over as he smeared the tip against Chanyeol's jaw. He wanted to back away but his body stayed still, mouth open as he waited.

"The more you fight it the worse I'll be." 

Kyungsoo gave no other warning as he moved forward, sticking his head into Chanyeol's mouth. He leaned forward, one hand holding himself over Chanyeol as he dipped himself into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol gasped, ignoring Kyungsoo's satisfied sigh from above him. He tried to close his eyes before he remembered his explicit order from before. 

"Good. You're learning. Now suck."

Chanyeol's lips tightened automatically, sucking Kyungsoo's tip into his mouth softly. Kyungsoo hummed, pushing down further as Chanyeol mouthed him. His lips pulled tight around Kyungsoo's length, sucking him deeper. 

"Good," Kyungsoo groaned. "Keep going."

Chanyeol sucked harder, wet lips circling Kyungsoo's member. Kyungsoo moaned above him, his hand leaving the base of his cock to thread through Chanyeol's hair instead. His hips bucked forward, fucking Chanyeol's mouth lazily. He hissed when Chanyeol's teeth scraped him, tugging harshly on his hair.

"I don't think your putting enough into this. Work harder." Chanyeol couldn't actually respond so he settled on conveying his thoughts telepathically since that seemed to work.

 _I can't. You said do_ exactly  _as you said and nothing else._

"Fuck, okay. Forget that. Give me the best fucking blow job you're capable of."

Chanyeol's body moved of its own accord, remembering the few times he'd actually been in this situation. He hadn't gotten intimate with others much so his knowledge was pretty limited. 

Kyungsoo bucked into him when Chanyeol's tongue glided across his length. His fingers tightened in Chanyeol's hair as he exhaled, pushing back into Chanyeol's mouth. His hips snapped forward, pushing himself farther into Chanyeol's mouth as he groaned.

Chanyeol had only ever given three blowjobs before but his body remembered every detail as he began bobbing up Kyungsoo's cock. His tongue slid across Kyungsoo skillfully, eliciting a low moan from above him. 

"That's better. Keep going."

 _As if he had a choice_ , Chanyeol thought. Kyungsoo tugged his head in warning and Chanyeol swallowed automatically. Kyungsoo groaned at the sensation, shoving himself further down Chanyeol's throat. He was all the way in now, Chanyeol's nose pressed into his pubic hair. He looked down at Chanyeol, licking his lips as his hips shot forward.

Chanyeol choked lightly, throat straining around the intrusion. Tears welled in his eyes as Kyungsoo thrust forward again. He wasn't gagging but that didn't mean he was comfortable. Kyungsoo's head poked down his throat, restricting his air flow. He gasped around him, desperately trying to suck air back into his empty lungs. Kyungsoo's eyes rolled back as he thrust forward again, either unknowing or uncaring to his plight.

"Your throat feels so fucking good," he gasped, hips snapping forward. His hand trailed down, gripping Chanyeol's neck as he pulled him up into him. He moved mercilessly, shoving himself down Chanyeol's throat harshly. Chanyeol could barely breathe, let alone do anything other than gasp for air in the brief moments when Kyungsoo pulled back.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo hissed, speeding up. He was fucking Chanyeol's mouth relentlessly, giving no thought to the boy beneath him. Chanyeol was starting to pull away, vision blurring slightly at the lack of oxygen. His eyes fluttered shut, snapping open when Kyungsoo jerked his head.

"No," he growled, still fucking into Chanyeol's mouth. "Stay awake."

Chanyeol's body responded immediately, eyes open wide as he watched Kyungsoo fuck into him. His mind was still hazy but that made no difference when Kyungsoo had given him a direct order. Tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting his skin as he wished for Kyungsoo to finish.

"Then suck harder. Make me finish in your mouth."

The degrading words had Chanyeol flinching inwardly but he just wanted this to be over. He sucked Kyungsoo deeper, working the muscles of his throat over his head to urge the boy on. Kyungsoo's eyes closed, his grip on Chanyeol's neck tightening to the point he couldn't breathe at all. He gasped and Kyungsoo used the opportunity to push in further, smacking the back of his throat as he groaned.

He cursed, hips pushing hard into Chanyeol as his cock twitched in his mouth. That was the only warning he got before he was spilling himself down Chanyeol's throat. He held Chanyeol firmly, ignoring his choked breaths as he struggled to swallow back the liquid flooding his throat.

Chanyeol sputtered around his cock, trying to swallow his cum as he choked violently. Kyungsoo dipped his head down, resting it on his arm as he pulled out of Chanyeol's mouth. Immediately the room filled with the sounds of coughing. Chanyeol moved, hacking over the side of the bed as he gasped for breath. He trembled as he sucked in deep breaths, lungs desperately seeking oxygen. Kyungsoo sighed, pulling off of him as he waited for Chanyeol's body to right itself. He turned back, looking at Kyungsoo with tear stained eyes.

"What the fuck?" His voice was raspy, throat hoarse from Kyungsoo's abuse. Every breath into his lungs burned and he was sure he had gotten cum down them. Kyungsoo just stared at him in annoyance. 

"Seriously? Did you really expect someone who threatened you into sex to be gentle?" 

Chanyeol had nothing to say to that. It was a valid point. He was still pissed and gasping for breath so he opted to look at the floor. He tried to school his breathing, throat aching roughly. 

"Still," was all he managed to say, clutching his chest as his breaths slowed. Kyungsoo moved to him, pulling his hand away as he pushed him down on his back again. 

"That's enough of that. Time to move on." He crawled over Chanyeol, straddling his hips. 

Chanyeol was shocked. He had been hoping it was over or at least that he'd get a break. Looking down he saw Kyungsoo was still hard, orgasm apparently making no difference. Kyungsoo smirked, licking his lips as his hands trailed down Chanyeol's body.

"Perks of not being human."

Chanyeol swallowed, veins running cold. He had thought things would progress this way but hadn't actually allowed himself to think about it for fear of freaking out. He very much wanted to freak out now.

Kyungsoo gripped his knees, pushing his legs up and baring his ass. Chanyeol wanted to blush at the sight of Kyungsoo staring at him while he was so vulnerable. He'd never actually bottomed before. He'd only even been intimate with a guy a couple times. His ex had enjoyed being on the receiving end and he had been perfectly fine with that. Now he had no idea what to expect from Kyungsoo. Bearing in mind how he'd fucked Chanyeol's mouth he doubted it would be pleasurable. Most likely excruciatingly painful. Kyungsoo snorted, tearing his eyes from Chanyeol's opening to his face. 

"You think too much. Besides, it will be much more fun to unravel your layers slowly, picking you apart piece by piece until your a begging mess beneath me."

Chanyeol half gasped, throat going very dry at his words. Kyungsoo smirked, hands sliding down his thighs to pull his cheeks apart as he looked back down. Kyungsoo bit his lips, running a finger down his crack. Chanyeol tensed when it trailed over his hole, pausing briefly before continuing across his skin.

"I have to admit, the thought of you being so virginal is appealing. I like knowing I'll be the first to take you this way. Tell me, have you even touched yourself that way?" Kyungsoo looked back up at him, eyes dark as he waited for Chanyeol's answer.

"No," Chanyeol admitted, uncomfortable. He'd heard rumors about what prostate related orgasm were like but had never had the guts to try. Kyungsoo's eyes lit up. 

"Even better."

He pulled his finger away, leaning down to the floor and rifling through his jeans. Chanyeol tensed, grateful he could move enough to back up to the headboard. Kyungsoo glared at him when he came back up, a clear tube in his hands. 

"Lay back down.  _Now_."

He complied, not willingly, but did so none the less. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he willed it to calm down but to no avail. Kyungsoo crawled back up to him, spreading his legs once again. 

"Just relax; it could be painful otherwise."

He opened the tube, squeezing some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. How the fuck was Chanyeol supposed to relax right now. He was about to be raped/not-raped. His first time was being taken by some demon and he was supposed to relax? Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his eyes at Chanyeol's dramatics but he didn't respond.

He rubbed the lube across his fingers, taking his time as Chanyeol squirmed. When he finally lowered his hand Chanyeol couldn't help but jump a bit at the pressure of Kyungsoo's finger on his opening. He pushed in, ignoring Chanyeol's exhale. He pushed his finger in all the way, pausing to look up at Chanyeol.

"Relax or not; it makes no difference to me. In the end you'll be screaming either way."

Chanyeol didn't have a chance to respond before Kyungsoo pulled his finger back, working it inside him slowly. He bit his lip, clenching tightly around Kyungsoo's finger. He didn't even try to; his body just did it automatically. Kyungsoo inhaled softly, pushing his finger in deeper.

"You're so tight already. I can hardly wait to feel you." 

He moved his finger faster, pushing in a second suddenly. It caught Chanyeol by surprise and he gasped, legs clamping shut at the sudden sensation. Kyungsoo growled, free hands snapping forward to pull them back apart.

"Keep your legs spread," he demanded. Chanyeol's legs opened, allowing Kyungsoo access once again. 

Kyungsoo opened his fingers, scissoring Chanyeol open. The stretch was still uncomfortable but not as painful as he imagined. 

"See? It's not so bad. Now we can really start the fun." 

His mouth opened to ask Kyungsoo what he meant but then Kyungsoo grazed something inside him that sent a shiver of pleasure so intense through his body his question turned to a strangled moan. He grabbed at Kyungsoo's forearm to stop him but gripped him tighter when Kyungsoo did it again. His nails dug into Kyungsoo's skin as his back arched.

"Did you want me to stop?" Kyungsoo smirked at him as he hit it again, his free hand grazing over Chanyeol's cock teasingly. Chanyeol cursed, eyes flying shut. Shit, that felt so good. Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers around Chanyeol's erection, hands sliding expertly across it as his fingers pumped inside of Chanyeol.

He wanted to tell him not to, to stop touching him but he could barely remember to breathe. He knew he should but shit, the things Kyungsoo were doing to him felt so damn good he couldn't stop his hips from bucking. Every movement either pushed Kyungsoo's fingers deeper against his prostate or farther into his hand. It was too much to process.

"Chanyeol, do you want me to stop?" Something soft touched Chanyeol's thighs and he groaned when he realized it was Kyungsoo's tongue, licking softly across his skin.

"Yes- No- nrgh," he lost the ability to form coherent sentences when he felt that tongue lap at the underside of his cock. Kyungsoo must have slipped in a third finger at some point because he felt his ass being stretched open wider, fingers still brushing against that spot. He moaned, pushing back against Kyungsoo.

"So no then. Do you want more, Chanyeol?"

He whimpered, nodding his head with his eyes still closed. At the back of his mind he vaguely remembered this wasn't right; that he shouldn't be enjoying this but the voice was easily drowned out by another perfectly placed graze of Kyungsoo's knuckles.

"What do you want? Look me in the eyes and tell me."

His eyes snapped open, falling to Kyungsoo's immediately. He looked down at Chanyeol with glazed eyes, erection leaking against the bed. His fingers didn't stop and Chanyeol whined, breath falling short.

"More. I want more. Please," he whimpered, hands clawing desperately at Kyungsoo. He didn't care that Kyungsoo sniggered at him or that he had previously objected adamantly. That didn't matter when Kyungsoo's fingers were expertly fucking him, bringing him so close to the edge he could barely see.

Kyungsoo leaned down, flicking his tongue across Chanyeol's nipple as his fingers sped up, both the ones inside him and those around his cock. He gasped, arching into Kyungsoo as he clawed at his back.

"Beg me. Beg for it, Chanyeol."

"Fuck, please, please, please. It's too much. Make it stop, please." His head snapped back as Kyungsoo toyed with his nipple, drawing a deep breath from him. He felt like he was about to explode. His body was on fire and Kyungsoo was the only thing that could save him. Kyungsoo leaned closer, moving to whisper in his ear.

"That's right. You need me. Say it." He bit down harshly on Chanyeol's earlobe as his fingers fucked into Chanyeol and it was all Chanyeol could do not to pass out right then.

"I need you, please," he whined into Kyungsoo's hair, bucking into him wildly. 

Kyungsoo pulled back, slipping his fingers out of Chanyeol and grabbed the tube of lube. He bit his lip as he hastily squirted some out, rubbing it along his cock roughly. Chanyeol barely had time to register the lack of his fingers before he positioned himself in between Chanyeol's legs. He guided his cock to Chanyeol's entrance and pushed forward, groaning. 

Chanyeol hissed, the stretch worse than his fingers but not all together unpleasant. Kyungsoo pushed forward, wasting no time as he buried himself all the way into Chanyeol. It had Chanyeol cursing for a moment before he pushed back, eager to return to his earlier pleasure.

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply, hands gripping Chanyeol's shoulder as he rolled his hips experimentally. Chanyeol was still very tight and it made it harder to move but Kyungsoo kept going anyways, eyes shut tight as he buried himself in Chanyeol.

"Fuck, you're tight. It feels so good," Kyungsoo whispered, rocking into him. All Chanyeol could do was grunt in response as Kyungsoo's hips sped up. There was an edge of pain behind the pleasure but it was easy to tune out. He rocked his hips up, meeting Kyungsoo's thrusts. He adjusted his hips, trying to find the right angle for Kyungsoo to hit his prostate. He wanted it so bad and he groaned in frustration when he couldn't find it.

"More," he breathed at Kyungsoo, eyes screwed shut. "More, like before." 

Kyungsoo pulled back, withdrawing from Chanyeol completely as he looked down at him. Chanyeol opened his eyes, frowning at the sudden empty feeling as he bucked his hips up frantically. 

"Stop," was all Kyungsoo said but Chanyeol froze, lips letting out a whine. He wanted nothing more than to keep moving but the direct order had him stuck in place.

"Turn over. You want more; you can have more. Get on your hands and knees."

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice as he hastily moved, shifting awkwardly with Kyungsoo still leaning over him. He pushed back into Kyungsoo's hips, gasping when his erection pushed into his cheeks.

"Now, please."

He expected a retort from Kyungsoo but instead felt a hand on his upper back, pushing his head down into the mattress as he shoved himself back into Chanyeol. He gasped, grinding back automatically. Kyungsoo was shorter than him which meant his cock was angled up, perfectly hitting his prostate.

"Yes," he moaned, pushing his ass back.

Kyungsoo grunted, hips snapping into him harshly as he held Chanyeol down. His free hand came down to smack Chanyeol's ass, making him gasp into the sheets. He tensed, gripping Kyungsoo's cock tighter as he heard a strangled moan above him. Kyungsoo repeated himself, gasping when Chanyeol once again clenched around him tighter.

"God, you're so fucking tight. It's feels so good," Kyungsoo growled, thrusting quicker. Chanyeol moaned, cock twitching against the bed. He was so close he could feel his orgasm approaching like a freight train, threatening to take him down any second. Kyungsoo reached out, lacing his fingers into Chanyeol's hair and tugging his head back.

"Not yet," he ordered. Chanyeol instantly felt his balls tighten as his orgasm held back. He groaned, sobbing into the sheets.

"Please," he whimpered. Kyungsoo fucked him harder, relentlessly hitting his prostate. He fingers tightened in the sheets and he groaned in frustration.

"Beg me for it." Any pride Chanyeol had was long gone. 

"Please, let me cum. Fuck, it's too good. Please." Kyungsoo tugged his head back farther, pulling his neck up painfully to look at the ceiling.

"What's too good?"

"Ahh, you fucking me. It's too good. Please."

Kyungsoo released his hair and Chanyeol's head dropped down the the bed, eyes shut as the sensations wracked his body.

"I knew you would be like this; such a slut in the end. Cum then, but cum for me. I wanna hear you  _scream_ my name."

The moment he heard the words Chanyeol let go. His balls tightened painfully as his back arched, cock stiffening beneath him. He moaned loudly, Kyungsoo's name barely decipherable amongst the sounds leaving his mouth. He splattered the sheets beneath him, shoulders slumping under the weight of his exhaustion.

Kyungsoo cursed as Chanyeol tightened around his cock. He thrust quickly, chasing his own orgasm as Chanyeol shook beneath him. He was too sensitive and Kyungsoo pounding into him was enough to make his legs give way. Kyungsoo held him up awkwardly, just enough to continue fucking him as he thrust once, twice more into him before stiffening. Chanyeol felt the warmth as Kyungsoo emptied himself inside him. His hand was gripping Chanyeol's hip so tightly there was no doubt there would be bruises.

Kyungsoo groaned, pulling quickly out of Chanyeol. He winced, pain suddenly clouding his mind. He reached down, touching the wetness now running down his thighs. When he brought his hand back he was shocked to see the slight red tinge to the normally clear/white fluid.

"You- I'm- Is this blood?"

Kyungsoo nodded, pulling his clothes back on quickly. Chanyeol looked back down at his fingers and back at Kyungsoo, expression worried. Kyungsoo sighed as he buttoned his pants back up.

"You'll be fine. It's not serious. Besides, you won't even remember this anyways."

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm gonna be able to forget this." 

The shame surging through him ran deep. He couldn't believe he had actually  _asked_ for this,  _wanted_ it.

"No, you won't."

Kyungsoo approached him, laying a hand across Chanyeol's forehead. Chanyeol's brow furrowed in shock as Kyungsoo began speaking in something that sounded an awful lot like gibberish. Suddenly, his head felt warm and he blinked, eyes drooping closed. The urge to sleep was suddenly so strong he couldn't help but fall to it. Kyungsoo pulled his hand off his forehead, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Maybe I'll find you again. Good night, Chanyeol."


End file.
